


Диад

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Takishiro



Series: 2 левел, мини [16]
Category: Dominion (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек Бенджамин давно разуверился в Боге, и поэтому не сразу замечает, что тот исчез.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диад

Джек Бенджамин давно разуверился в Боге и поэтому не сразу замечает, что тот исчез.  
  
Из комнаты, где заперли их с Лулу, вообще трудно что-либо заметить, а слугам запрещается с ними разговаривать. Даже Томасина непреклонна — хотя она практически вырастила Джека. Томасина учила его читать и шнуровать ботинки, а мать часто говорила, что не может на него наглядеться — но теперь они обе выбрали отца. С Джеком осталась Люсинда. Теперь она читает ему и поет иногда колыбельные, если принц Гильбоа просыпается от кошмаров. Лулу не тот человек, который ему нужен, но она — единственная — остается с ним.  
  
И поэтому, когда за стенами начинает происходить странное, ему прежде всего хочется защитить ее.  
  
Под окном — на том отрезке двора, который видно через решетку — странное оживление, люди носятся по двору как-то хаотично.  
  
— Может, бомба? — нерешительно говорит Лулу.  
  
— Отойди от окна, — велит Джек.  
  
За окном все явственнее слышны крики и выстрелы.  
  
— Может, переворот? — говорит Лулу, и в ее голосе слышится надежда. Джек лихорадочно ищет, что в этой трижды клятой комнате можно использовать как оружие. Ничего, кроме отломанной ножки стула.  
  
У них нет ни радио, ни телевизора, но оба ясно слышат, как в городе по громкоговорителю объявляют о срочной эвакуации.  
  
— Или эпидемия, — говорит Люсинда, побледнев. — Помнишь, как тогда, чума…  
  
Она набирает воды в высокую пластиковую вазу для цветов — больше не во что. Джек достает из потаенного ящика секретера револьвер с двумя пулями, за который ему пришлось когда-то хорошо поработать языком. Охранника после уволили, но было уже поздно: у Джека с Люсиндой появилась возможность уйти. Он надеется изо всех сил, что эти две пули ему не понадобятся.  
  
К вечеру громкоговоритель смолкает, поперхнувшись.  
  
Чуть позже смолкают и крики. Из-за окна теперь доносится чей-то механический страшный смех.  
  
— Лулу, — говорит Джек. — Если кто-нибудь придет сюда, я хочу, чтоб ты закрылась в ванной. Сиди там и не выходи, пока я не скажу. Поняла?  
  
Его потряхивает. Джек этому почти рад: заключение вышло слишком монотонным. Но он не хочет, чтоб Люсинда пострадала.  
  
В этот момент оба слышат шаги в коридоре.  
  
— Лулу! — она не уходит, стоит рядом, стиснув его руку. — Я сказал!  
  
В дверь стучат — что само по себе удивительно, обычно охранники этим не утруждаются : они всегда приходят в одно и то же время и не боятся застать их с Люсиндой в непристойных позах.  
  
Джек осторожно подходит к двери.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Ваше высочество, — он не сразу узнает голос Томасины. Тот звучит как будто с плохой магнитофонной записи.  
  
— Что такое? — страх немного отпускает.  
  
— Впустите меня, Ваше высочество, прошу вас…  
  
У Джека в голове мелькает какая-то дикость о вампирах, которые сами не зайдут, пока их не пригласишь; и все-таки он не может не открыть Томасине.  
  
Первое, что он видит — какими непроглядно черными стали ее глаза.  
  
Второе — топор у нее в руках, который она без промедления обрушивает ему на голову.  
  
Обрушила бы, если б Джек не увернулся — спас рефлекс, и так же, на рефлексе, он стреляет. Попадает — _этому_ — в плечо. _Это_ визжит совсем чужим голосом и бросается. Джек кидает _этому_ в лоб ножку от стула, и, когда Томасина — когда _это_ поднимает голову с рассеченным лбом и замахивается — стреляет _этому_ в глаз.  
  
— Твою… Твою… — он не может выговорить, губы дрожат, у его ног лежит Томасина, его любовь, которая вытаскивала его с вечеринок и лечила от похмелья. Под ее лбом растекается лужа крови, и больше всего Джек боится, что Томасина поднимется и посмотрит на него нечеловечески черными глазами. Она не поднимается, но свет в окне вдруг что-то застит, и Джек оборачивается, чтоб увидеть, как один из отцовских охранников парит в воздухе, уцепившись за решетку.  
А вот пуль уже не осталось.  
  
— Лулу, не выходи! — кричит он. Охранник — толстый, как же его звали? — трясет решетку, явно желая пробраться в комнату.  
  
Эпидемия?  
  
Джек едва не начинает нервно смеяться. Он все еще сжимает в руке пистолет, но проку от него… Дверь открыта; во дворце явно хаос, и это значит, что можно бежать, пока решетку не выломали к чертям. Он распахивает дверь ванной, хватает Люси и вместе с ней вылетает в коридор. Подсознательно он ожидал увидеть тела, может, и разжиться оружием — но мертвецов тут нет. Коридор пуст, наполнен неестественной тишиной — но скоро ее разбивает шум с лестницы; мириад голосов, и все — ненатуральные, как у Томасины.  
  
А потом они появляются сами; втекают в коридор как будто бы роем; прислуга вперемешку с солдатами и королевскими клерками, но все — на удивление одинаковые, будто пронзенные единственной мыслью — на весь рой.  
  
Джек толкает Люси в одну из комнат, оказавшуюся открытой, влетает следом, захлопывает дверь. Прижимает изо всех сил палец к губам. Люси кивает. Шаги раздаются все ближе, и одна надежда — что не услышат и пройдут мимо.  
  
Джек думает: отца среди _этих_ не было.  
  
Люси дышит слишком громко, и он едва не зажимает ей рот рукой. За дверью что-то гремит, падают со стен сорванные картины, со звоном бьются старинные вазы.  
  
Он ведь хотел переворота. Да только не такого…  
  
Джек лихорадочно пытается вспомнить слова молитвы, но Бог, как всегда, его не слышит.  
  
«Он тебя не слышит, потому что его больше нет».  
  
Джек рывком поворачивается к двери, заслоняя Лулу, но там — никого, только за дверью продолжается вакханалия.  
  
А его плеча что-то касается.  
  
«Он ушел и оставил Детей своих, и теперь каждый за себя».  
  
— Кто ты? — вырывается у него, и он тут же зажимает себе рот. Люсинда смотрит испуганно.  
  
«Я Мадими, один из высших ангелов. Я бесплотен, оттого ты не видишь меня».  
  
Ангел. Надо же.  
  
«Те, что пришли за вами — тоже ангелы, только низшие. Младшие братья. Они никогда не имели тел, и теперь все, что им хочется — это их захватить. Но я могу защитить тебя, Джек, принц Гильбоа. Я могу сделать тебя королем Шайло».  
  
«Шайло?» Джек удивляется сам себе — он так спокойно ведет диалог с голосом в собственной голове, когда за дверью — убийцы.  
  
«Гильбоа больше нет. Но ты можешь еще спасти столицу».  
  
Гильбоа нет. Это больно ударяет в сердце Джека. Это была его страна, он воевал за Гильбоа; чуть не погиб за нее.  
  
_Ты можешь спасти столицу. Спасти Люсинду._  
  
Джеку вдруг кажется, что он больше не один, что привычного спорщика в собственной голове заменил чужой голос.  
  
_Просто послушай меня, Джек._  
  
«Послушай меня, Джек», — говорил дядя.  
  
— Иди в пекло, — шепчет Джек и трясет головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть невидимого собеседника.  
  
— Джек! — Лулу хватает его за запястье, и в этот момент за дверью становится тихо.  
  
Их услышали.  
  
_Просто впусти меня, Джек. Мы будем оба существовать внутри тебя. У меня так давно не было земного тела. Но у меня много власти. Я остановлю ангелов. Мы сможем основать город, где люди и ангелы смогут жить вместе, будут равны. Ну же!_  
  
В дверь бьют чем-то тяжелым. Еще несколько таких ударов — и она не выдержит. Слышится ненатуральный, потрескивающий хохот.  
  
_Бог не хотел отдавать тебе корону — но Бога больше нет. Иди и возьми ее._  
  
Пальцы Люсинды стискивают его запястье до синяков.  
  
Почему ангелы, тупо думает Джек. Он подумал бы — живые мертвецы, упыри.  
  
_Ты спасешь ее. От смерти или от худшей участи — быть захваченной младшим ангелом._  
  
Лулу сидела с ним ночью, когда у Джека болела голова — после Гефа это случалось часто. Неутомимо перебирала пальцами его волосы — часами, пока боль не отступала и Джек не засыпал.  
  
Джек не хочет видеть, как она прыгнет на него с топором в руках. Не хочет убивать ее.  
  
_Что мне сделать?_  
  
Покорись. Впусти.  
  
Он и раньше покорялся чужой воле. Не привыкать. Джек вздыхает, как перед прыжком, и закрывает глаза.  
  
Дверь слетает с петель.  
  
  
  
Дворец пуст, все разбросано, как после обыска, разбито. Джек — Мадими — спускается по лестнице, залитой кровью, держа за руку Люсинду.  
  
С балкона диад объявляет себя отныне королем Шайло, свободного города, где ни на людей, ни на ангелов не будет охоты, где все будут жить как равные.  
  
Люси дрожит, но она жива, и глаза у нее по-прежнему карие. Значит, все хорошо.  
  
— Внимание! — говорит Мадими, его голос — нет, теперь голос Джека — разносится по городу без всяких громкоговорителей. — Люди и ангелы Шайло! Мы должны сейчас построить стену, чтобы оградить себя от преследования. Ибо сюда идут, чтоб забрать у вас тела…  
  
Его голос тонет в недовольном рыке толпы.  
  
— Все — на постройку стен! — призывает Мадими, и Джек как-то со стороны думает, что теперь у него совсем королевский вид.  
  
Ни отца, ни матери он так и не находит. Укрывшиеся в подвале слуги рассказывают, что Сайлас забрал королеву и незадолго до нашествия уехал в неизвестном направлении. О сыне к тому времени он, наверное, позабыл.  
  
  
Сначала диад ждет, что кто-то придет — и прекратит все это. Сайлас Бенджамин с чужими «Голиафами». Или Дэвид Шеппард — уж ему на роду написано спасать мир. Диад находит горстку выживших бойцов из бывшего отряда Бенджамина — они спрятались от «восьмерок» в канализации. Они мысленно похоронили своего командира и теперь обнимают Джека, не замечая, что глаза его горят оранжевым.  
  
Они становятся личной охраной нового монарха.  
  
Никто не приходит, и Шайло процветает — как может процветать окруженный стенами город в оставленном Богом мире. Его здания не разрушились, его люди устраивают празднества на улице, под благосклонным взглядом вечно молодого короля. У Джека — порой он еще чувствует себя Джеком — голова больше не болит. Он отвык от одиночества, в которое раньше был погружен, — теперь их всегда двое. Они с Мадими без устали смотрят за городом. Они с Мадими устраивают плантации, расставляют охрану на стратегических объектах.  
  
Джек знает, что потерял себя, но потеря не кажется ему серьезной: в его жизни можно по пальцам пересчитать моменты, когда он был по-настоящему Джеком. И он не смог бы отказаться от силы, которая влилась в его жилы. К тому же теперь он может не прятаться. Мадими не интересует секс, но он не противится Джеку, когда тот притаскивает в Холл красивых мальчишек — людей или «восьмерок», особой разницы нет. Вечера он проводит в ночных клубах, где танцуют с еще большим упоением, чем до конца света.  
  
  
  
До них доходят вести из далеких городов, сохранившихся благодаря чуду, — или ангелам. Таким, как Мадими или Михаил.  
  
Мадими ненавидит Михаила. В теле Джеке эта ненависть отдается темным, животным страхом перед пустотой.  
  
— Уходи, — говорит Мадими архангелу, стоя на крыше Холла единства. — Ты не тронешь больше никого из нас.  
  
Но Джек видит странное: глаза Михаила так же черны, как у остальных его собратьев, но в них читается печаль. Обида. Как и они с Мадими, Михаил — мальчишка, брошенный отцом.  
  
Архангел рассказывает об Избранном, ребенке, который придет спасти их всех. Он призывает диада объединиться и вместе защищать будущего Спасителя.  
  
У Михаила красивые черные крылья — а ведь ангелов всегда рисовали с белыми — и желания Джека впервые вступают в конфликт с тем, что хочет Мадими. Ему хочется потрогать крылья, разгладить смявшиеся перья. Заглянуть в печальные глаза архангела и спросить: с чего он взял, что Бог вернется, даже если он сделает все по Его прихоти.  
  
Диад не перестает искать Сайласа, отправляет «восьмерок» по всему миру, чтоб разыскали отца, но всякий раз они возвращаются ни с чем.  
  
  
Настоящего равенства в Шайло достичь не получается, ангелы и люди как-то сами собой расселяются по разным кварталам, и между этими кварталами бывают стычки. Диад то и дело отправляется их разнимать. И все же — в их городе никого не преследуют, не сортируют по категориям, как в далекой Веге, не вырезают мужчин, как в Хелене. Шайло — свободная и добрая столица, и горожане пускают на улице фейерверки, пока у них не кончаются петарды, и кормят вновь пришедших кукурузными лепешками — кукуруза хорошо родилась на искусственных плантациях.  
  
Когда-то Шайло был городом Сайласа, но теперь он — принадлежит диаду.  
  
_А ведь твоему отцу помогал Бог. А нам — никто не помогает._  
  
Диад носит корону с гордостью. Теперь он точно знает, что достоин ее.  
  
Лулу стареет, но это не страшно. Она одевается, как хиппи и курит все, что попадается под руку. Она спит с людьми и с ангелами, но когда ей надоедает, Джек прогоняет их без особых вопросов. Она рассеянно улыбается Джеку и по-прежнему иногда перебирает его волосы, хоть голова уже и не болит. В ароматном дыму, в просторной тунике она жива и прекрасна, и Джеку хватает этого, чтобы знать — он поступил правильно.  
  
Шайло принимает всех, кому нужна защита, и как-то раз в город приходит странный парень. Бородатый, немытый, с жуткими шрамами на груди. Шатается по всем барам города и рассказывает, что он пророк. Гильбоа знала пророков, и диад странному парню верит. Не этот первый, не этот последний. В конце концов диад велит доставить его в Холл единства. Отмыть, побрить, привести в товарный вид.  
  
У мальчишки безвольная челюсть и огромные глаза, которые по-детски изумленно открываются перед Джеком.  
  
— Я в первый раз вижу человека, который делит тело с ангелом.  
  
— У тебя есть пророчество для меня? — спрашивает Мадими голосом Джека.  
  
— Мой отец был телеевангелистом, — зачем-то говорит пророк. — От него я узнал, как дешево стоит вера.  
  
— Мой отец был королем, — говорит Джек, которому вдруг кажется, будто он глядится в зеркало. — От него я узнал, сколько крови на этой короне. Но я все равно ношу ее.  
  
Мадими сердится:  
  
— Я спрашивал тебя, есть ли для меня пророчество? И если есть, то от какого ложного бога ты его получил? Ведь Отец нас покинул. Мальчишка смотрит мягким, умудренным взглядом сумасшедшего.  
  
— Есть только одно. Он ушел и не вернется, и не нужно его ждать.  
  
Джеку кажется, что пророк каким-то образом смотрит не в огненные зрачки Мадими, а ему самому в глаза.  
  
Ночью он остается один. У пророка жуткие шрамы на груди и спине. Его исцарапанные мозолистые руки наверняка привыкли убивать.  
  
— Чей же ты пророк? Чье слово носишь по земле, если Он ушел?  
  
Парень смеется.  
  
— Когда-то я был адептом архангела Гавриила. Пока мой отец не выгнал меня в пустыню, а Гавриил… тогда я понял, что и ему не нужен. Но ведь я сын телеевангелиста, продавать слово Божие — у меня в крови…  
  
Неправда, думает Джек. Мальчишка прячет что-то внутри себя, что-то ясное и драгоценное, чего нельзя тронуть. Значит, он сильнее диада.  
  
— Как тебе это удается? — спрашивает Джек, скользя пальцами по шрамам на его спине.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сохранять веру.  
  
— Ну, — снова эта мягкая улыбка, — ты же сохранил корону.  
  
Пророк остается еще какое-то время в Шайло. Его поят и кормят даром, всем хочется услышать Слово, посланное им от несуществующего Бога. Но потом он пропадает — и диад наверняка знает, куда он отправился.  
  
Ночью ему видится старый сон, будто Дэвид Шеппард идет на Шайло с армией «Голиафов». Он просыпается в холодном поту. Но ни Шеппарда, ни Мишель не видели с тех времен, когда «восьмерки» атаковали Гильбоа.  
  
Джек вспоминает порой о сестре, но благодаря диаду его тоска не так сильна.  
  
В конце концов они перестают различать, где кончается один и начинается другой, где человек, а где ангел. Ангел смутно помнит, что когда-то был человеком; или человеку подчас приходят странные воспоминания о пустыне, Потопе и вечной неразличимой тьме. Шайло стоит прочно, когда из других городов приходят вести о Спасителе, том самом, о котором говорил Михаил. Он идет со своей армией на нас, он хочет изгнать ангелов туда, откуда они пришли.  
  
Да только там, откуда мы пришли, больше нет дома.  
  
Диада слегка пугают эти новости, он усиливает охрану города и проводит ночь за ночью на крыше Холла единства, чтоб не пропустить архангелов. Но иногда ему вспоминается другой спаситель. Вспоминается ночь, запах крови от повязки на голове, оглушающие выстрелы «Голиафов».  
  
Когда Избранный наконец является, и у него лицо Дэвида Шеппарда, диад даже не удивляется.  
  
И когда тот начинает читать формулу изгнания, Джек может только смеяться.  
  
Следовало знать, что Шеппард, как прежде, отберет у него все.  
  
И при этом — будет искренне думать, будто спасает.


End file.
